parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 27: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin-US) and The Ending
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's twenty seventh Thomas and Friends remake, told by George Carlin for the US. Cast Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin-US) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *James *Sad Henry (Come Out, Henry!) *Coaches *Freight Cars *Caboose Ending Sequence *Thomas Transcript Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin-US) *Narrator: Gordon was cross. *Gordon: Why should Henry have a new shape? *Narrator: He grumbled. *Gordon: A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off, leaving us to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful. And there's another thing: Henry whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. *Narrator: Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore. (a sad Henry sighs) *Percy: Never mind. *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Percy: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. *Gordon: Goodbye, Henry. (puffs away) *Narrator: Called Gordon. *Gordon: We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said. *Narrator: Later, Henry stopped at Edward's station. (Henry, pulling a red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach, pulls into Wellsworth station) *Edward: Hello, Henry. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday. *Henry: Thank you, Edward. *Narrator: Smiled Henry. *(We hear a screeching noise) *Henry: Shh, shh. Can you hear something? *Edward: It sounds like Gordon. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: And it ought to be Gordon. But Gordon never whistles like that. *Narrator: It was Gordon. He came rushing down the hill of a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Henry and he didn't look at Edward. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. (Gordon, hauling another red and yellow Express coach, red and white Knapford coach, and Spencer's red Express coach, thunders down the hill and speeds through the station) *Edward: Well. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Chuckled Henry. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *Narrator: And he told Edward what Gordon had said. Meanwhile, Gordon screeched along the line. The noise was awful. At the station, everyone covered their ears. Sir Topham Hatt covered his ears too. (Gordon, hauling his red and yellow Express coach, red and white Knapford coach, and Spencer's red Express coach, speeds up the hill, runs down the hill, and stops at Knapford station) *Sir Topham Hatt: Take him away! *Narrator: He bellowed. *Sir Topham Hatt: And stop that noise! *Narrator: Gordon puffed sadly away. (Gordon, uncoupled from his train, puffs away) But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. *(Two fitters fix Gordon's whistle with progress) *Narrator: That night, Gordon slunked into the shed. He was glad it was empty. (Gordon backs into the shed) *Henry: It isn't wrong. (James arrives) *Narrator: Murmured Henry to no one in particular. *Henry: But we just don't do it. (arrives) *Narrator: No one mentioned whistles. (Percy arrives) Next morning, Henry was enjoying himself enormously. (Henry puffs along the line, hauling his red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach) *Henry: I feel so well, I feel so well. *Narrator: He sang. *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock. *Narrator: Hummed his coaches. Then he saw some boys on a bridge. *Henry: Peep-peep. Hello. *Narrator: He whistled. *(The boys smash the coaches' windows with stones) *Henry: Ohh. (stops) *Narrator: He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. *Coaches: They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass. *Narrator: Cried the coaches. The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross. *Passengers: Call the police! *Henry's Driver: No. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Leave it to Henry and me. *Passengers: What will you do? *Narrator: They asked. *Passengers: Can you keep a secret? *Henry: Yes, yes. *Henry's Driver: Well then. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Henry is going to sneeze at those boys. (Henry puffs away, taking his red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach.) *Narrator: Lots of people were at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. (Henry arrives at Lower Tidmouth station, pulling his red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach.) *Henry's Driver: Henry has plenty of ashes. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Please keep all windows shut until we haved passed the bridge. Henry's is excited as we are. Aren't you, old fellow? *Narrator: Henry felt more stuffed up. (Henry puffs away, pulling his red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach) Soon, they could see the boys. And they all had stones. *Henry's Driver: Are you ready, Henry? *Narrator: Said his driver. *Henry's Driver: Sneeze hard when I tell you. Now. *Narrator: He said. *Henry: Ah-choo! *(Henry sneezes at the boys and gets them all covered in ashes) *Henry's Driver: Well done, Henry. *Narrator: Laughed his driver. Henry went home, hoping that next time he saw Gordon and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean. (as Henry puffs by, hauling his red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach, Gordon passes by, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) Ending Sequence *Thomas is at the end of the movie looking at the Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8, Season 9, and Season 10 episodes that appear, but is also looking at the screen, and is winking at us. *Made By TheLastDisneyToon. *That's All Folks! Category:TheLastDisneyToon